


Louise's Wedding Roast

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [73]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Guro, Incest, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Snuff, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Louise asks Clarine to be in charge for the food for her wedding with Pent. Her daughter knows that her parents deserve the very best - and so, she kills her and turns Louise into a meal for her own wedding reception.
Relationships: Louise/Pent (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 5





	Louise's Wedding Roast

Louise was sitting in the room of the chapel in the weddings outrealm that was reserved for the bride. She had a beautiful long white dress on - tied on the waist with a pink sash, and with feathery, ornate extensions hanging from both her hips. Her dress had a bit of a pinkish tint to it - but despite that, no one would confuse her as not being the bride for today’s wedding. Ah, she was so excited! She was finally going to marry Pent today! The ceremony was going to begin very soon - and the blonde woman was sitting in the preparations room, waiting for her turn to come in. In there, she was doing some final preparations to bring out her beauty in full for the wedding - with the help of her bridesmaid, her future daughter Clarine. The blonde, young noble was delighted to help her mother out - very happy to be a part of the event that bring her parents together. The girl was assigned to taking care of the food for the wedding reception, but she was also helping her mother out by making sure everything was looking perfect now. At the moment her gentle fingers were working on Louise’s hair - tying it into a proper braid that ran down one side of her face.

And yet, for how happy Louise was for this finally to happen… Ah, it was just too stressful! Figuring out the many heroes to invite, organizing everything… Plus that knowledge that at least a few of the weddings taking place here have been raided by some unknown assailants, killing everyone… All that left Louise pretty stressed out. Even if everything was coming together now, seemingly working out, and she was nothing but relieved at that, that stress was still within her. She slumped down onto a chair as it overwhelmed her, it being just too much for her to handle. At the same time… Her excitement was getting the best of her, too. Ah! She and her lord Pent were finally getting married! She wondered how it was going to affect their sex life. Would he be a more kind and tender over now…? Or perhaps, he’d show even more desire to her? Making love to her with more force than before? Well, knowing that they’d have kids in the future only meant they’d have to try harder for them… Just imagining all those various options was making her aroused. Her pussy was dripping wet! Between the arousal and the stress… She needed some release for at least some form of stress relief.

Bending down, she was able to get one hand underneath her long dress - and directed it towards her nethers. Tugging her lacy, white panties to the side, she inserted two of her fingers into her snatch. It was a behavior most unladylike, but she knew this was going to help her off - and let her get through the whole wedding without getting overwhelmed by her stress or her desire. So, she began fingering herself - gently at first, with her thumb twiddling with her clit, before slowly starting to pick the pace up. Clarine just watched curiously, what her mother was doing. It was a bit unexpected… But the pleasurable moans she was letting out told Clarine that it was alright. However, Louise wasn’t too happy about what she was doing. While it felt good to finger herself, she was having troubles working towards a climax. She needed some extra stimulation to make it work… Fortunately, she had her daughter nearby - all she needed to do was to ask her to help.

“Clarine, dear ~Ah!~ would you help your mother out?” She asked the girl, and her daughter smiled. “I’d be delighted to, lady Louise! What shall I do? I know I shall handle whatever you ask of me perfectly!” Louise couldn’t help but smile back as she heard that. “Take my bow, and untie it’s string… Then, come over here.” She asked, and Clarine did just that. “Now, slip it over my neck - and squeeze it. Don’t go too hard on me though, alright? And let go if I touch your hand.” She explained to her daughter, telling her to choke her. The lack of breathing, the thrill of asphyxia… It never failed to let her cum hard. She had learned of it after coming to this world and watching a few women be executed by hangings… However, she never showed that side of her to Lord Pent yet… She’d only try autoerotic asphyxia out by herself. However, now that they were getting married… Ah, her pussy just burned thinking that soon his gentle hands could close around her neck.

Clarine happily did what she was told to, the thin, wrapping it around her mother’s neck. The girl was fairly frail physically, but Louise didn’t resist at all - and so, by pulling on it, the younger blonde was able to cut off the breathing of the older one. With her windpipe restricted by the closed walls of her throat - Louise feeling the thin string bite into her neck - the braided woman quickly began to blow through the air she had in her lungs. Soon, the oxygen she had in there was gone - and the lack of it quickly began to affect her. Her body began to burn, each of her cells growing more sensitive - including those of her slit. The reduced oxygen in her brain caused the sensations she was feeling to be far more intense than they should. As her face grew red, Louise began fingering herself with far more passion than before - her slit being far more responsive to her touch now. Her arousal gushed out of her, right through her tugged-aside panties and onto her thighs - wetting them and the garter belts holding her thighhighs in place. Her face was burning with excitement, her mind was blooming with passion, her pussy was brimming with her juices - and her cute, yet regal daughter was watching her from above. Ah, the only way this could get better if it was her handsome husband strangling her… His kind, calm face smiling at her as he choked her life away from her - but not for good, of course. After fingering herself like that for a couple moments, the vivid imagery exciting her even further, Louise came - her juices flowing out of her freely and right into her dress, creating a few huge damp spots at the front of it. The moment it did, her other hand darted towards Clarine’s - and the moment her daughter felt her touch her arm, she relaxed the rope.

Louise hungrily sucked in the air, her pussy still clenching over the fingers she had stuck inside her as she recovered from the lack of air. “T-thank you, Clarine. I am a fortunate woman indeed to have a daughter like you.” She told her once she got her breathing back - her hand slipping out from under her dress, her fingerless gloves soaked with her come as well. Getting up, she knew she was ready to face her future husband - and all of her wedding guests - now. The red marks on her neck would stay there throughout the ceremony - but no one even bat an eye at them. “I know you’ll do just a great job with the meals for the reception, Clarine!” She told her daughter happily before leaving. Clarine just looked at her mother as she left, the girl deep in thought. Who could she serve during it that would go in line with the magnificence of her parents’ wedding? The blonde archer set off for her wedding with all her needs taken care of - and was overjoyed to finally join in a marital union with Lord Pent. Her husband, too, was overjoyed at what was happening - the man placing a passionate kiss on her lips once they were wed. She loved him, and he loved her back - what else could she want?

A couple of hours later Louise knew exactly the answer to that question - she wanted rest. As joyful as this occasion was, it was also very tiring. Dancing with Lord Pent among the other guests was exhilarating - but she couldn’t refuse the dances from others as well. For a while, she’d dance with them with all the grace she had within herself… But she couldn’t just catch a break. She had no moment to herself at all. As if it wasn’t bad enough already, while recovering from the dances at one of the tables, she had run into the green-haired woman who she recognized as the heiress to this whole world. Meeting her didn’t necessarily need to be unpleasant - but the girl seemed very grumpy for some reason. Knowing of the girl’s tastes and preferred stress relief, Louise began to worry that the girl would go on and start murdering her wedding guests - and would even kill her specifically. She quickly excused herself from the conversation with the girl, not wanting to gather a lot of attention from her - but being the bride, she was sure that if Madelyn had her sights on anyone here, it’d be her. Louise didn’t know that, but she very much was the reason for Madelyn’s frustration. Seeing the pure love between Louise and Pent, she realized she had no one like that for herself. Everyone in this world would always be afraid of her - either of her specifically, or of her father. She doubted she’d ever be able to find someone she’d be able to grow this close to… And that doubt put her in a really bad mood. She could try to search for someone that would love her - she definitely was going to after seeing how beautiful love like that looked here - but would she ever be able to find one? Well, at least the food prepared here was decent - whoever prepared the girlmeat for the main courses knew what they were doing. She’d distract herself from her sad thoughts like that by eating the great food that was served, but her loneliness still remained in a corner of her mind.

Louise’s worry and tiredness was clearly getting to her - and so, as she walked away from Madelyn, she decided she needed a break - and headed towards the exit from the reception hall. However, on her way out, Clarine walked to her. “Ah, Lady Louise! You must accompany me to the kitchen right away. I require your judgement on something I’m preparing.” Did she really, or was she just giving her a convenient excuse to walk away? Whether that was the case or not, Louise was still grateful for that opportunity - it let her leave the hall while retaining her dignity.

Arriving at the kitchen, Louise just slumped down at one of the seats there - happy to finally let herself relax. The tasty smells in the kitchen were just sooo soothing… Ah, her nerves calmed down a little within moments of coming here. The blonde archer just sat down happily and rested. As she did that, she felt her daughter’s fingers stroke her braid from behind. She just looked back at the girl happily - it was such a pleasant feeling… However, to her surprise, Clarine didn’t stop on just that. Instead, she grabbed the braid - and wrapped it around Louise’s neck. With how thick it was, there was just barely enough of the braid to go the full way around it - but in the end it was enough. Forming a loop, Clarine then tugged on the end of the braid - tightening it around Louise’s neck. Ah, it’s so thoughtful of her… Her daughter noticed how she was feeling, and remembered how good she made her feel like that beforehand, and was using it to bring her relief again… “Thank you, Clarine…” She managed to say before the girl crushed her neck with her hair.

Just like before, having her neck be squeezed shut made Louise excited right away. Her pussy began to drip, and Louise directed her hand underneath her dress and towards it. Putting her fingers in, she let out a groan of pleasure that made it out even past her restricted throat. Compared to the string, the hair was so gentle against her skin… It was so soft - it’s how she imagined Lord Pent’s hands would feel around it. She just shivered in pleasure while starting to finger herself - the same pleasant sensations from above going through her. Parts of her body grew more sensitive, her blood starting to pound within her head. Her pussy quickly began clenching on her fingers - and these grew harder as she imagined herself being filled by Lord Pent’s cock instead. Ah… She’ just need to last through the rest of the reception and then those dreams would become reality! Her lungs hurt, trying to squeeze out oxygen out of the air stuck inside them, but all that pain did was turn her on even more - Louise fingering herself eagerly and spilling more and more of her love juices over her hand and the chair she was on.

Her face grew red, her body starting to spasm as the lack of air in the brain started to affect parts of it. Unbothered by that in the slightest, Louise just enjoyed the pleasant aftereffects of the strangulation, her mind filled with pleasure that came from her now-hypersensitive inner walls. She touched herself hard, forcing her fingers as deep inside herself as she could, up until she came - the red-faced archer letting out a muffled cry of pleasure that was able to make it out of her mouth even despite her crushed neck. Her come covered her thighs again, adding fresh stains to her dress while also covering the dries-up come on her thighs with a fresh coat. Her body went the pleasant kind of numb, the arm she was fingering herself with hanging limply alongside her body. With her other hand, she seeked out Clarine’s behind her head. Her arm felt so heavy, she had troubles bringing it up - but still, she managed to do just that. It took a lot of her strength, but she managed to do it - and touched her daughter’s hand. However, instead of letting the strangulation up like the last time, Clarine kept going - Louise’s hand falling down moments after. Clarine? Louise thought out in shock while looking up - straight into the cheerful face of her daughter. The girl’s dark blue eyes were staring straight back at her face, the girl showing no remorse at all - only pure joy while taking her mother’s life away from her.

What was going on? Why was Clarine doing this? Louise’s shocked face began to turn purple as she continued to look up at her, but that too didn’t garner any reaction from the younger girl. The pleasant tingling caused by lack of air in her various body parts now turned into terrible pain - pain that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Her lungs felt as if they were going to burst out of her chest - her head filled with nothing but pain. The woman began to struggle, trying to break out - but her climax made it so that she couldn’t even do that. Her body just weakly began throwing itself in the chair she was on - but even Clarine’s weak hands were enough to keep holding on. Her legs, bound down by her long dress, still kicked out a few times, her high-heeled bridal shoes stabbing the air in front of her. Her head was filled in pain, pain that quickly took over her in full. Parts of her brain started dying - and with these, Louise lost control over her body. That resulted in more weak spasms going through her, as well as a streak of piss escaping her slit and adding to the stains on her dress. Her mouth was open, trying to suck in air that would never come - up until her tongue slipped out of it, foam appearing on her lips. Pent… Forgive me… She thought of her lover as her body was on the brink of dying. She recalled his face, overlapping it with Clarine’s up above her - both of them seemingly looking at her in her head. She wondered how he’d react to her death… On the very day of their marriage, even! Her body spasmed a few more times in the rope, but her purple eyes grew dark - showing that the archer had passed on.

Clarine kept holding on for a while longer - up until Louise’s body stopped moving. Then, she released her hair and undid the loop she had tied in it. With the hair gone, nothing covered up the clear red strangulation marks which popped up across the woman’s skin - along with some few stray hairs that must have been torn out during the struggle. “Now, Lady Louise, you shall make for an infinitely grand meal” The girl told her dead mother with no malice in her voice at all. She didn’t do it out of spite, or to hurt her mother. In fact, she only killed Louise because she wanted the best for her. She was tasked with delivering the perfect meals for their wedding… And so she struggled to do just that. She considered feeding everyone the princess of Askr that she had spotted among the guest beforehand - with her status, she’d definitely be a worthy roast! However, then she came up with an even better idea. There wasn’t any woman better in all worlds than her mother. She would never be able to find someone to match her greatness - not unless she served everyone her mother herself. As she first thought of it, everything clicked into place - and she realized it was the perfect idea right away. All it took was asking her mother to come her with her - and now, her dead body was sitting on a chair right in front of her. Her purple, dead face, was still looking straight at her - her dead expression just a little unsettling for the young girl. The other woman she had turned into meals here were all either willing, or already dead - but with her mother, she got to kill someone who didn’t want it for the first time while not on the battlefield. It was just a little exciting!

Before she could turn her mother into a meal, however… With a flick of her hand, the troubadour cast a spell on the body that was taught to her so she could work in the kitchen. It reduced the weight of her mother’s body, making it light as a feather - and allowing even a petite girl like Clarine to pick it up. She did just that, taking her up onto a table and settlng her down. Then, she proceeded to work on removing her mother’s clothes. As she had also helped her out with getting dressed, removing it wouldn’t present any problems to her. First, she undid her sash, and put it aside - while pulling off the external parts of her dress that it kept in place. Then, she grabbed her mother’s dress, and began dragging it off - up her mother’s (in her eyes) perfect body. She loosened up the straps up on her back that made it hug her torso in a number of spots, then she was free to take it off in full - and she did just that. With how long and big the dress was, it took her some time, but eventually she made it - Louise remaining on the table in her underwear, as well as her gloves, socks and shoes. Her panties were still tugged to the side, as Louise didn’t have the chance to correct them after fingering herself - leaving her dripping pussy exposed. Taking off her fingerless gloves, Clarine touched the fingers that touched her hand, asking her for help, just moments ago - a thrill of excitement going through the young noble’s body as she did that. The other hand was still covered it cum - it made it sticky, and the glove clung to Louise’s hand - but eventually, she got it off as well.

Next, Clarine moved on to her mother’s legs. She freed her feet from her heeled shoes - and couldn’t help but try them on herself. Ah, they fit perfectly! Having these on would help her feel just a little more mature. Next, she’d strip Louise out of her socks. To do so, she had to go up all the way to her waist - and pull the woman’s garter belts down as well. As she did, she had to pass her mother’s slit, which was still leaking some of her cum - her body’s post-mortem spasms still squeezing some of it out. The sight made her feel hot between her legs, if only a little… Clarine wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She felt it earlier too, while watching life leave her mother’s body… She’d figure that out later - for now, she had her best work yet to make. She proceeded to take her mother’s socks off, pulling them down her long legs - and feeling them twitch a little as her fingers moved past the woman’s drenched thighs. She dragged them off nonetheless, having to put in some effort to get if off her feet. Once she did, their small, yet gentle shape was revealed - the woman’s toes twitching somehow as the socks were off. Then, Clarine moved on to the final two pieces of clothing remaining. Louise’s panties were already loose because of the woman’s masturbation, so she only had to pull on them a little to get them off - their white lace traveling down the archer’s legs. Seeing Louise’s pussy be exposed in full, Clarine felt the heat between her legs again - but she shook it off. 

Finally, it was time for her mother’s bra. Lifting her body just a little with the use of her magic, she sent her hands behind her back - and found the clasp that held it in place. Undoing it, the young noble was then able to take the bra off - her mother’s huge breasts springing free. Their sight excited the girl even more - her legs starting to shake a little because of how hot her lower body felt. Now, her mother was almost ready for the roast… Unlike the other women she made into meals earlier today, she decided there was nothing she could do to improve her mother’s taste - it’d be perfect as it was already. Still, she decided to do one change to it. Her mother’s head should stay the way it was - it’d not be eaten anyways, so it was better to preserve her beauty. Taking a cleaver, the girl lifted it over Louise’s neck - which still had marks from the strangling on it - then brought it down. She lacked the strength to cut through in one go, so the cutting tool only reached her mother’s spine and splattering the table with blood.. Bringing the cleaver back up, she then slammed it down again - cutting through the bone this time. Still, parts of her mother’s flesh and skin remained - so she had to cut through it a third time. Finally, her mother’s head was severed - a small fountain of blood both from both cuts she had opened up.

With the spell’s assistance, she was able to move Louise’s headless body into an open oven - and left it to roast there. She watched it attentively, listening to the sizzling sound her body would begin to make not too soon afterwards. Her skin would darken, until it turned a lovely shade of brown. In multiple spots, melted fat would leak through the woman’s skin, infusing both her meat inside and her skin on the outside with it. Quickly, the body would begin to smell delicious as well. The combination of all these factors made Clarine feel hot between her legs again - with some wetness trickling down them as well. Now, she had the time to figure out, what it meant. Seemed that her mother put her fingers inside her slit while she choked her earlier… She should try it out as well! Shoving a hand underneath her bridesmaid dress Clarine cautiously traced a path around her slit with her fingers. Her legs weakened again as she did that - her knees shaking a little. But it felt so good! Encouraged by the feeling, the girl finally inserted one finger into her pussy - and let out a moan that she thought was unbecoming of her. Still… It was so pleasurable! Her mother did moan while doing this before, too… So maybe it was alright? Not entirely sure what she was doing aside from that it felt good, Clarine began to masturbate in front of her mother’s roasting body - until eventually, the young noble came with a loud scream, the girl cumming buckets all over her hand, thighs, legs, dress and even the floor below her as she came for the first time in her life. Her young body was spasming with pleasure unlike anything she had felt before. “Ah!! Lady Louisee! Motheeer!” She called out as it happened, not fully understanding the sensation yet - but very welcoming of it.

Once Clarine’s climax left her, her curiosity was satisfied - so she just watched Louise roast for a while longer. At that point, the woman was almost ready - and soon afterwards, she pulled her out and placed her on a silver platter. Picking her head up again so she’d be able to add it easily, she began arranging her into some pose she thought fitting of the noble lady. She made her mother kneel, with her legs spread a little - her gaping, steaming pussy exposed to all. To keep her stable like that, she inserted a small, supportive rod into her mother’s ass - one that still allowed for free cutting the meat off from her asscheeks. Then, she joined her mother’s hands in front of her chest, right between the bases of her pretty big breasts - and with a thin string connecting her fingers together so it’s stay in place. A few more support beams that went into her elbows to keep them in place. Clarine put the archer’s head directly on the plate, in between Louise spread knees - and now, the woman was ready to be presented. With the spell still in place, and carefully balancing the body, Clarine brought it over to the reception hall.

The wedding guests were all impressed by Louise’s roasted body - many of them wanting to have a bite of it the moment they saw it. However, Clarine brought it straight towards her father - placing it in front of him and waiting for his reaction. Pent stared at his wife’s corpse for a moment, his face betraying no emotion - except for his eyes, which showed off a mixture of sorrow and happiness. Sorrow, that his wife was gone - and happiness, that she wanted to celebrate their wedding in this way. He didn’t even consider that Louise might have not wanted it. Eventually, he picked her head up - and placed a kiss on her slack lips. Goodbye, Louise… He thought as he did. Ah, the kiss just lacked the love they shared! She didn’t kiss him back, she didn’t do anything… She just took the kiss as if it was nothing. It was such a change from how she usually behaved… He really really didn’t like that.

Well, even if dead and roasted, her body still didn’t fail to get him hard - his cock painfully restricted by his pants. He pulled them down to free it - but what could he use? Her pussy was out of the question, her daughter worked so hard on preparing it - and he doubted it’d even feel good now. Well, they did try fellatio a few times before… Pent dragged Louise’s mouth open, and slowly worked the tip of his erection into her mouth. It was so cold in here now… And her tongue didn’t move at all… He made the mistake of looking down, straight into her blank purple eyes… Seeing them like that hurt him. Still, his dick was hard, and buried halfway into her mouth… She really deserved to at least make him cum one more time. Looking back up, and trying not to think how his beloved was dead now, he proceeded to fuck her mouth - up until he came, his seed flowing out of the stump of her neck - and filling her mouth.

Pulling out of it, he looked at the head again - and decided he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t keep it! It’d remind him that Louise was dead whenever he looked at it! With how this world was, he had just a glimmer of hope that he’d be able to find another Louise in there - but to fully search for one, he’d need to leave this grim memento behind. What would be the best course of action with it? His eyes scanned the reception hall, looking for some solution. Ah, there she was! The Askran princess was attending their wedding as well. Offering the head to her could provide his family with some protection in the future…

Madelyn was in an even worse mood than before. This woman loved her husband so much, she even offered herself to be roasted for him! Ah, she yearned for love like that so much! Soleil’s infatuation with her didn’t count, that girl’s affections were far too fleeting to be anything worthwhile. For now, she just stuffed her mouth full of slices of Louise’s butt, hoping to drown out her pain with the taste of her wonderful meat. “Lady Madelyn? May I have a moment?” She turned on the spot, seeing the happy groom himself. Or at least, he should be happy… Madelyn knew she’d be in his place - but he didn’t look like he was enjoying himself. “Sure!” Madelyn replied, hoping that this was not going to dampen her mood even further. “Louise… She offered her life to make this celebration truly unforgettable. And yet… I cannot take her head - I am just unable to handle it! So I ask this of you, lady - would taking her head instead please you?” The Etrurian noble asked, and Madelyn stared at the head for a moment. Oh, she could spot strangulation marks on her neck above the cut still! Louise did have a beautiful face… She’d make a fine addition to her trophy wall. “Ah, definitely! Thank you, Lord Pent! I won’t forget it!” She told him with a smile while taking the head away from his hands. Later on that night, she’d have it enchanted with preservatory magic - and then give it a test run between her legs. After cumming all over Louise’s face, she put it on a plaque on her wall, right between Lyn’s and Idunn’s - the blonde archer just another of the many heads among Madelyn’s collection. Pent managed to find another Louise for himself not too long afterwards - that one loving him as much as the dead one did. It took him some time, but in the end, he, too, was able to transfer that love towards the new, living Louise. However, he never forgot his first love.


End file.
